


Temple

by LittleMissFortune



Series: The Temple Trilogy [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, F/M, Kidnapping, Mixed Signals, Mixed feelings, Past Lifes, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Some of them anyway, Temple, Temple of the gods, War buddy of Ricks, bracelet of anubis, confused feelings, her body is a vessel for the gods, in past life, love/hate relationsip, or really just plain enemies, past love relationship, present hate relationship, she'll come around at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissFortune/pseuds/LittleMissFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa, an old war friend of Ricks goes to help save Evie from the curator along with a Med-jai named Ardeth Bay. But the last thing the headstrong woman expects to see is a 3000 year old mummy who continues to call her by the name Sanura. Is there more to her mysterious birthmark than she thought? Imhotep/OC Takes place in The Mummy Returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy nor the mummy returns (one can dream though -_-)

Clarissa sat in a dark office room with her clients. Her white hair was placed in a messy bun with a golden clip holding it in place. She wore a lovely dark blue dress that complimented her eyes (which were an ice blue) and a golden necklace with wings sprouting from the sides with tear shape charms on the tips of both the wings and one from the Sapphire, which was mounted in the middle.

"Why is it that you have requested my services gentlemen?" she asked as she took a sip of some white wine from her glass. The very jester of power made it seem that it was they that was visiting her and not the other way around. The goatee man in the middle (who seemed to be the leader) cleared his throat before looking back at her.

"Well, you see Miss. Nightshade, I have been trying to get my hands on a...certain artifact. My previous attempts have turned out to be unsuccessful; I heard that you could help me. You are widely known to be successful in any job that you are given, hence is why I am asking for your services today," the man paused to brush his goatee before he continued, "how much do you charge for you services?"

Clarissa sat down her glass as she looked at the man, "It depends on what the job is," she stated as she leaned in with interest.

The man gave a cough before turning away from her predator gaze, "Ah, well, I seek the bracelet of Anubis," he looked back at her with a hard gaze, "I already know the exact location of the bracelet, all I need you to do is retrieve it from the—"

"—No," she stated flatly as her gaze went from that of interest to one of complete boredom. The man gave her a shocked expression, as if he had never been told no in his whole life.

"B-but Miss. Nightshade! We are willing to p-pay you any price you wish for b-bringing us the a-artifact back safely miss. And u-hh—", was all he got out before she put her hand up to halt his stuttering mess of words.

"I am sorry sir, I will do many things such as assassinations and stealing," she gave him a long, hard pause that made him sweat, "but I draw the line when it comes to upsetting the gods. I do not wish to have them on my bad side sir; if you know what I mean." She stood up fluidly, her hand extended towards the man; the man took her hand shakily—but not before he wiped his face off with his handkerchief. She grabbed her coat from the back of the chair as she began to walk towards the door; she stopped at the office door that was held opened to her and looked back at the frightened man.

"Oh, and sir. May I suggest getting some fools to retrieve your precious bracelet? I doubt you would be able to get anything better for such a senseless task you ask for," she chuckled; then she was gone.

**..oOo..**

_A few days later._

The door to the mansion slammed open as a hunched over figure staggered in while clutching their left arm. The figure hastily made their way over to one of the table lamps and switched it on. The dim light from the lamp revealed Clarissa clutching a bloody arm.

**..oOo..**

I hissed through clenched teeth as I pried the bullet from my bloody left arm. I caught my breath for a moment before letting out a sigh, knowing that the hard part was over. After cleaning and stitching up the wound I bound it in a cloth bandage. I laid back in the chair breathing out a sigh of relief at that being over with.

I got up from the chair and walked over to the closet and put on a simple, white choli and a pair of matching shalwar trousers. My body leaned against the wall as every muscle in my body screamed in pain. Slowly, I trudged over to the bed and plopped down on the welcoming, plush mattress. As my eyes began to droop shut, a loud crash came from down stairs. Cursing, I got up, tied a sash around my waist. Putting two Khepeshes on the sash along with a pouch full of bullets. I then went to grab two pistols and a large, two foot long Shamshir (with a golden blade, an Egyptian styled handle with blue on it, and an Eye of Horus charm with a Sapphire in the middle of the eye) that I strapped onto my back before leaving the safety of the room. Stealthily, I walked through the halls until I got to the source of the crash, the entry hall.

There were men in red Arabian uniforms with guns and swords, searching the first floor. I stayed hidden behind one of the large white pillars that were near the main staircase. One of the men was whispering harshly at the one near the broken vase before getting back to their search.

"But what are they looking for," I mumbled to myself.

"Well of course, you my dear," my eyes widened as I spun around to be greeted by a gun barrel to my face.

"Why?" I glared up at the man as I spoke with venom in my voice; the man was a tall, black man with a deep voice and slightly different attire from the rest of them. _He must be of a higher status than the others_ I thought. The man then said something in Arabic to the others and a couple of them came and stood behind me.

"Orders," he simply stated as he cocked his gun. I did the first thing that came to my mind; I stomped on his foot and rolled out of the way. The man cursed as he turned around and began to shoot at me as I ran.

He growled when he ran out of bullets and threw his gun before turning with a swish of his cloak and ordering the others to shoot. I hid behind another one of the pillars and pull out my pistols. Looking behind the pillar I saw the dark man leaving.

"No you don't!" I hissed as I shot at him. The bullet grazed his arm, which made him hiss in pain and look back at me with pure hatred. I could tell he wanted to kill me himself, but he was debating against something else before he finally made his decision and left the house rather loudly.

I was about to jump over the railing and run after him, but I had forgotten about the others. One of their bullets grazed my just freshly bandaged left arm. Looking over my shoulder I glared at them before I began to shoot round after round at them. A couple of them fell but there was still a good amount of them left.

_Damn! They really aren't playing around._ I continued to shoot till I ran out of ammo. Cursing to myself I threw the guns and pulled out my two Khepeshes and rushed at the group. They weren't going to get away alive, not if I had anything to say about it.

**..oOo..**

"So who is this guy?" Rick asked Ardeth. Rick was holding a picture of a man with a beard and clothing that looked similar to the ones that the people that took Evie wore.

"I do not know. But wherever this man is, my friend, so surely will be your wife," Ardeth answered a bit rushed.

Alex peeked over his father arm to get a look at the photo. All the sudden the child snatched the picture from his father and stared at it wide eyed.

"I know who he is! He's the curator over at the British Museum!" Alex exclaimed. Ardeth rushed over to Alex and put his hand on the boys shoulder, looking at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Though before he got an answer from the boy Rick cut him off.

"You bet he's sure. He spends more time there than he does at home," Rick said as he smiled at Alex. He then turned to the other two, "Let's get to the car!"

As the group rushed to the car a thought struck Rick. Normally he would never ask favors from her, but since this was an emergency, the more the better. Once everyone was in the car Rick slammed on the gas and drove out of the drive. Instead of taking a right (towards the British Museum) he took a left instead. Immediately Alex notice and looked at his father oddly.

"Dad! What are you doing, the museum is the other way!" Alex question which got the others to look at him, thinking the same question as Alex.

"Because were going to pick up someone who can help us."

"Who?"

"Your Aunt Clair."

**..oOo..**

The adrenalin was still rushing through my veins. Blood covered my clothes and my bare feet were standing on guts. Heavy breaths came from my lungs as I looked around at the heaps of dead men all over my house. I was sure that I had gotten all of them, but I didn't let my guard down. Just in case.

As I lowered my Shamshir the front door creaked open. I quickly pulled off a small knife from one of the men and crept along the living room wall till I had a view of the entry hall.

Without thinking I threw the knife at the intruder, though too late I realized who it was. I ran out of the living room and let out a sigh of relief. In front of me was Rick O'Connell and some Arabian guy dressed in black. Rick stared at the knife that was about a centimeter away from his head. I returned my sword to my back as I glared at the two.

"Damn you O'Connell! Give some warning next time, I almost hit you!" I yelled as I looked back and forth from the two. I then noticed that Alex, Evie, nor Jonathan were with him. I looked back at the Arabian guy again. "Who's the guy O' Connell?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Who are your…buddies," he asked as he nudged one with his boot.

"I think there the curators men. I mean they look exactly like the other ones."

"Other ones? What do you mean," it was the other man that was talking now. I looked over at Rick but he just gave me an 'I'll tell you later' look. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the man in black.

"WELL, a couple of days ago I went to go see the curator. He wanted me to find the Bracelet of Anubis for him but I refused. I guess he wanted revenge."

The Arabian man was about to ask another question but then looked at the ground full of the curator's dead men and closed his mouth. Guess that answered his question. I looked back to Rick.

"So how may I help you on this _fine_ evening," I asked sarcastically as I walked over to a table with a bottle of scotch and poured myself a glass. I downed the glass as Rick spoke.

"Evies been kidnapped and I need your help," strait to the point wasn't he? I turned around, giving a look of concern.

"By who?"

"The curator of the British Museum."

Anger immediately replaced my worry. I slammed the glass down on the table and looked back at them with determination.

"I'll help you," I looked at the weapons they had and frowned, "but lets get you guys some new weapons first. I need to grab some anyway." Rick gave me a look but didn't say anything as he followed me to one of the statues of Caesar that stood proudly next to the stairs. I quickly reached under his tunic and ran my hand on the back of his upper thigh until I found the button I was looking for and pushed it.

Part of the staircase collapsed in to make a make shift stairwell leading down a dimly lit, underground tunnel. As I walked down the stairs Rick looked at the Caesar statue with a questioning look before looking back at me.

"Why would you put a button there?"

"Why wouldn't I? No one would really want to look for a button there," I said matter-of-factly as I continued down the hallway. The other two followed quietly behind me.

Soon we came to an intersecting hall that had doors up and down both ends. I immediately turned left and opened the forth door on the right. Inside the room was brightly lit and full of weapons (mostly guns though).

I let the two explore the different weapons as I went over to the cubby where I had a pair of extra clothes and a pair of boots. I really didn't feel, nor had the time to change my clothes. I cleaned off my feet the best that I could with my hand before grabbing the pair of black boots and shoving them on.

I looked back at the two to see that they were grabbing some guns and ammo along with a couple of knives. Turning my attention back to the cubby I took out some gauze wrappings and began to rewrap my old wound and some new ones. As I started wrapping it around my waist I heard the Arabian guy speak.

"Where did you get that mark?"

I looked back at him with a questioning look until I figured out what he was talking about. I instinctively turned my head to look at my back though I knew that I wouldn't be able to see it. But the image of it blinked into my mind; the winged scarab that held the sun with its front claws and the moon with its hind legs, how it was centered on my lower back and outlined in a dark red color. The very image of it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention, as if this marking was a very important piece to something big. I shook off the feeling almost immediately. I turned back to the man, remembering that he was waiting for my answer.

"It's just a birth mark," I shrugged as I went back to wrapping my waist. He walked over to me and I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"That mark is for the temple of the gods," he said and gave me a hopeful look as if I knew what he was talking about.

"That's nice and all but we have bigger problems than a birthmark," I finished up wrapping up my wounds and stood up, looking up into his eyes before walking away and grabbing some weapons.

When we were done getting weapons I walked out of the room and into the room next to where we just were. Inside the new room were display cases that held artifacts. A display case in the middle of the room held the necklace I had worn the day I went to see the curator. The necklace glowed in the light, as if it were alive and glowing with excitement. Walking over to the display case, I took out the necklace and put it around my neck.

Rick and the Arabian man on the other hand stared at the artifacts in complete amazement.

"How—where?" Rick then looked over at one of the display cases and recognized an artifact, "isn't there one like that in the Cairo museum?"

"That _is_ the one from the Cairo museum," I stated before looking at the display cases, looking for something that may be of use to me.

"Isn't that _stealing_!"

"Isn't that my _job_!"

"Point taken," Rick grumbled as he looked at the back of my head. The Arabian man gave a questioning look before voicing his question.

"Stealings your job?"

"Ah, well I'm a professional thief I guess you could put it. Quite good at it too I do say so myself," I boasted, a smug look on my face as I opened one display case and took out a matching pair of bracelets.

The bracelets were gold with Old English etched into the inside and outside of the bracelets. They were used to transport the wearer of one of the bracelets to the wearer of the other bracelet. I stared at them, not sure if I would even have a use for them, but a voice in the back of my mind nudged me to take them. I shrugged and put both of the bracelets on my left wrist. I made sure that I had my two gun holsters on my thighs, a belt of ammo strapped around one of my shoulders, my Shamshir strapped to my back, and my two Khepeshes on my hip sash. Turning back to the guys behind me, I smirked in anticipation.

"Alright O'Connell! Lets go get your wife back!"

**..oOo..**

Clarissa was glad to see Alex and Jonathan again, though they both seemed a bit squeamish around her, being covered in blood and all. While in the car Rick had explained everything to Clarissa, she even found out that the Arabian guys name was Ardeth Bay, a Med-jai that was to make sure that Imhotep stayed in his grave. Though Clarissa pointed out that he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

When the group got to the museum it was eerily quiet. Clarissa squirmed a bit in uneasiness, a foreboding feeling of something dark creeping up her spine. Rick looked to the three in the back seat, but directed most of his attention to Alex.

"Alex I have a big job for you; I need you to stay here and protect the car."

"I can do that!" Jonathan blurted all but too eagerly. Alex on the other hand did not share his views.

"Protect the _car_? Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm _stupid_!"

"I know," Rick smiled as he ruffled Alex's hair whom in return gave a dissatisfying grunt. Clarissa cleared her throat to break up their father-son moment.

"Well I don't know about you two but I think we better hurry are asses up and save Evie!" Jonathan visibly gulped at the thought of going into the building and turned to Alex.

"If you see anyone running out screaming; its just me."

"Maybe you should stay here and watch him," Rick said as he pointed to Alex.

"Yeah, now you're talking!" He all but eagerly agreed. Clarissa rolled her eyes at the blond and looked at Rick then to Ardeth.

"Ready," Clarissa nodded to the two before getting out of the car and was shortly joined by the two men. They got their weapons from the back of the car while Clarissa lounged against the side of the car, already prepared for battle. While Ardeth was loading his gun he looked over at Rick and spotted his tattoo. He quickly turned his attention back to the gun.

"Were I to say to you, 'I am a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost—"

"—Then I would reply, 'I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I whom you seek.' How do you know that?" Rick gave Ardeth a flabbergasted look as the man grabbed his tattooed wrist.

"Then it is true! You have the sacred mark." Rick quickly took his hand back from the Med-jai. Confusion still imprinted on his face.

"Oh that? Nah that got slapped on me when I was at an orphanage in Cairo." Rick said casually as he went back to work on his weapon.

"That mark means you are a protector of man, a warrior for god—a Med-jai."

"A Med-jai? Rick? You've got to be kidding me!" Both of the men turned to look at Clarissa as she chuckled. Rick snorted at her and went back to his gun while Ardeth continued to stare.

"Why do you both deny your who you are? He is a Med-jai and you are the Temple of the Gods!" Rick looked over at Ardeth as if he had finally said something interesting that didn't pertain to saving his wife.

"Temple of the Gods?"

"Yes, she is the reincarnation of the last temple! Though it's been five thousand years since the temple had last been seen." Clarissa rolled her eyes at being called a temple. She had been called a lot of things but temple was new.

"Me? Temple to the Gods? And what is this temple supposed to do anyway? Sit around and look pretty?" She sarcastically asked though Ardeth chose to ignore it.

"It is the earthly vessel to the Gods, a sacred being blessed with power by the gods themselves."

"Yeah, if I had gods living inside of me I think I would know. Come on lets go!" She walked past the two men who soon began to follow her into the museum. She wanted to hurry up and save Evie, clean up her house, and then get some well-deserved rest.

What she didn't know is that she wouldn't be getting any rest any time soon.

**..oOo..**

The whole museum was eerily quiet. The lightning brought large, ominous shadows to life for a couple of seconds before they disappeared back into the pitch darkness. And all the mummies were not helping my impression of the museum either. It seemed that every corner we turned there would be a whole new aisle of mummies in glass display cases, looking quite dead, but haunting.

We held our guns out, ready to shoot at the slightest danger. As we walked past a sarcophagus the mummy inside jumped to life! It's squealing breaking the once pregnant silence.

I jolted back into one of the glass display cases and was greeted by another mummy writhing in the glass box, squealing like all the other many mummies in the museum. The two men seemed a bit phased by this but besides that just fine. As if Rick could read my mind he turned to look at me with a smirk.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

"I don't think I want to get use to it O'Connell." I looked at the mummies and a shiver ran down my spine. "Lets just hurry up and get to the basement."

"The basement will probably make this place look cozy." Rick said with a bit of amusement.

I didn't say anything else as we got out of the room and began to make our way to the basement. It turned out Rick was right; the first floor was starting to look cozy as we stared down at a group of cult members chanting vigorously to a stone-encased mummy. I easily caught sight of Evie tied up and sitting on a slap of stone like a sacrificial lamb. I quickly moved my head towards the direction I was going to go to Rick who in return gave me an approving nod. I walked right while Rick went left and Ardeth stayed where he was.

As I snuck around I spotted the black man that had tried to kill me before; I could surely get my revenge on him now. But I was startled from my thoughts as a hand broke through the crystal like rock and continued to break till a horrific creature emerged from its grave.

I stared in shock.

Yeah, upstairs was getting closer and closer to cozy the longer I watched. The thing started to speak and strangely enough I could understand what it was saying, its tongue sounding ancient, and yet, oddly familiar.

_"What year is it?"_ The creature demanded as it looked around at the many chanting men.

_"My Lord, it is the year of the scorpion."_ The creature turned around to find that the curator was the one that answered his question. He walked out of the circle a bit to stick out.

_"Truly?"_ It questioned in its demonic tone.

_"Yes!"_

As it chuckled I felt the urge to puke. However, the noise of a door opening took my mind from it as I watch a woman with long, straight, black hair walk into the room with importance. I blinked and her formed changed, her features became sharper; gold and black body paint covered her skin along with golden jewelry. When I blink again though she was back to the woman in the black dress. She walked up to the creature and stood in front of it. While she and the curator were exchanging words I watched as the mummy looked upon the woman with love that brought a pang to my heart.

_Wait! What? A PANG to my HEART?_

_"I am the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun."_ The creature touched her hair and began to walk around her, its look from before only getting stronger.

_"Only in flesh. But soon I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld and our love shall once again be whole."_ She then gave the creature a dark smile as she leaned in. Turban men began to move out of the way as well.

_"I have a gift for you."_ He followed the woman's gaze till his own fell on Evie.

_"Her!"_ It screeched in anger as if it had been cheated of something.

And that's when I saw how scared she truly was. The look of fear seemed to look brighter as the fire light flickered in her eyes as her chest moved up and down rapidly to her beating heart.

_"I knew it would please you to watch her die."_ He smirked. And then Evie began to struggle as the men began to pick up her slap and walk off with her, but her movements' halted as she was brought to a pit of fire.

_"The Underworld awaits you,"_ it smirked in anticipation.

"You wait! I'll put you in your grave again!" Evie yelled to the creature.

"Our thinking was not if we put you in your grave first!" the curator said as he smiled a dark smile at Evie.

The creature pointed his finger at Evie, delight written on his face with what pieces of flesh he had.

_"Burn her!"_ Immediately the black haired woman translated what he had just said into English with the same look of delight etched on her face as well.

"YOU BAST—" But Evie's words were cut off by her screams as they rose up her slab, preparing to put her in her fiery grave.

"NO!" I cried, pulled off my two Khepeshes and jumped. The creature and the woman (along with majority of the red turban men) turned to face me. As I was about to land I flicked my wrists and cut off a couple of heads from the turban men closest to me; their blood spraying all over my already blood caked clothes. The curator, to my amazement, was the first to react.

"YOU!" he cried but was quickly cut off as Rick jumped through the fire and grabbed Evie. Almost Immediately Ardeth began to shoot at the turban men. I quickly ran through the crowd of turban men, cutting down anyone in my path to Evie, Rick, and the stairwell.

After luckily getting through the group with only a few grazes I caught up with Evie and Rick and we quickly ran up the stair well to our escape. As we ran Rick looked down at the scene and all the sudden became frantic as he yelled for us to go. I looked as the mummy held an urn in his hands while changing.

_That's not good._

By the time we made it to the top and met up with Ardeth the creature had opened the urn and sand came flying out to form four mummy soldiers.

_Yeah, definitely not good._

"Oh no not these guys AGAIN!" Rick cursed. That was enough reason for me to run along with the others out of the basement and through the museum still filled with writhing mummies. Behind me I could hear the mummies coming, their hissing chanting getting louder and louder in my ears. As we finally burst out the doors to some form of freedom Evie stopped, turned around, and began to move a bench to block the doors. Rick ran over to her, a bit frantic. Then again who wouldn't be frantic with the undead after your head.

"Honey what're you doing? These guys don't use doors," he panted a bit before grabbing Evie's hand and running towards the car. But when we got to the car it was empty.

No Alex. No Jonathan.

"WHERE THE HELLS JONATHAN!" And right on queue Jonathan pulls up in a Double Decker bus with Alex. I didn't voice any questions though as I got on along with Evie and Ardeth; Rick on the other hand wasn't quite so fine with it. He started yelling at Jonathan and then Jonathan began to argue with Alex.

"JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GO!" I yelled at them. I didn't exactly feel like being ripped to shreds by mummies of all things. And just as the bus stared to drive away the brick walls exploded and four not so pretty mummies jumped out and began heading our way. Rick began to cry about them ruining his car and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He could always buy a new one.

Quickly we all got our guns loaded and prepared for battle. Everyone stayed on the bottom part of the bus except for Rick. He took the top window, Ardeth took the door, and I took one of the side windows. We quickly began to shoot. Rick got one, and Ardeth shot up one. We began to hear them on the top of the bus but didn't get time to ponder on it as the other half of the mummy Ardeth shot up came in through the entrance, using its arms to move around. It knocked Ardeth's gun from his hands and before I could get a shot at it. The fourth one broke through the window behind me and grabbed my shoulder, its claws digging into my skin. I let out a gasp as I was pulled out the window.

I dropped my gun somewhere on the road, freeing my hands so they could grab onto something before falling to my death. Thankfully I grabbed the window seal, unfortunately shards of broken glass stabbed at my hands. I let out a cry of pain but refused to fall. The mummy had other ideas as it still had its claw in my shoulder while the other one was in the side of the bus to support its self from its own death…Ur, if it even counted as a death anyway. I felt its claws growing, digging deeper into my skin before it stared to move them around. I let out another cry as blood dripped from the now deep wound. It let out a deep, satisfying chuckle.

I had to do something. But what?

I wouldn't have enough time to grab one of the large blades on my person to get him off; it would be too large to move around and my grip with one hand won't last that long. I bit my lip as I felt it tug at my shoulder. I looked up at the window and saw a large chunk of broken glass about to fall off.

Maybe, just maybe that will work.

Before the piece of glass could fall I grabbed it with my right hand and cut off the hand at the wrist. The mummy let out a scream as it dropped a few feet, just enough for it's legs to get caught by the tires of the bus and pulled under. I let out a sigh but it was short lived as my hand lost its grip.

_Shit._

I closed my eyes, waiting for my death but it didn't come. I opened them and saw the Evie hand my hand in hers. I quickly brought my other hand up to the ledge to pull myself up and was greeted by Alex's hand to also help me back onto the bus. Once I was in I collapsed onto the floor, panting.

"Thank you," I gasped before pulling out a shard of glass from my hand and the mummy's hand from my shoulder shortly after. Evie smiled at me and shook her head.

"Well I couldn't exactly leave you hanging out there could I? Rick would kill me if I didn't try to save his sister."

"Like wise," I smiled. The bus began to slow down and I couldn't help but feel relief. Rick came down from what was left of the second floor of the bus, panting. He looked over at Ardeth.

"You Alright?" The Med-jai looked back at him and smiled through his panting.

"This, was my first bus ride…"

I couldn't help but giggle a bit before standing up. I began to inspect my injuries and dismissed them as being not so bad; they were beginning to stop bleeding a bid anyway. I walked over to one of the empty seats away from the lovebirds and sat down. Alex made a comment before walking away from his parents to inspect the second floor of the bus a bit. I shut my eyes and smiled; he's a good kid.

Alex's muffled screams woke me from my thoughts as I looked up to see the black man from before kidnapping Alex.

"ALEX!" Rick screamed as he dashed out the bus. I followed after him along with Evie and Ardeth but when I got out there the bridge was beginning to rise; I knew Rick wouldn't make it.

**_The Bracelets!_** A voice spoke strong, yet harshly in my head. I didn't question the voice as I looked down at my wrist with the two golden bracelets. I then looked at the bridge.

_But what about the bridge?_ Luck was supposedly on my side as a man with a motorcycle came driving up, I could take a hint. Ran over to Evie and put one of the bracelets on her wrist.

"Don't take the bracelet off, I'll get back your son! I promise," before she could even question me I ran over to the guy that was pulling up on the motorcycle, punched him right in the jaw, pushed him off the bike, and drove towards the inclining bridge. As it got steeper I gave it more gas till I went past Rick. He looked over at me for a moment but still continued his run. As I got closer I saw the gap getting wider and wider which caused the bike to work harder and harder.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled as the ground disappeared from beneath me and I began to glide through the air. It felt as if I was flying through the air for hours instead of only a few seconds. But I landed on the other side, the fall hurt and caused me to swerve a bit but I couldn't let that stop me. I promised Evie that I would get Alex back and I'm not one to take promises lightly.


	2. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa, an old war friend of Ricks goes to help save Eve from the curator along with a Med-jai named Ardeth Bay. But the last thing the headstrong woman expects to see is a 5000 year old mummy who continues to call her by the name Sanura. Is there more to her mysterious birthmark than she thought? Imhotep/OC Takes place during The Mummy Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy nor the mummy returns, bla, bla, bla! You all know the routine.

The building was dark.

The room was dark.

How long had he been here?

Minutes?

Hours?

He didn't know.

Alex looked down at his wrist and glared at the golden, Bracelet of Anubis. If it weren't for this stupid thing he wouldn't be here in the first place! Stuck in a room, without his parents…without anyone. He let out a sigh as he flopped onto the bed that was in the room.

He was supposed to leave for Karnak tomorrow; he heard so from eavesdropping on the guards outside his room. Alex didn't think his mother would like it very much if she found out that he had eavesdropped, but then again the situation sort of called for it. Didn't it?

Suddenly he heard the guards voices pick up again. It must have been someone else who was doing the next shift or something, It's happened a couple of times already; which then brought him back to the question of how long he'd been here. But the grunts from the other side of the door made him stand to attention. What was going on out there?

Slowly the door opened and Alex tensed. What if they had decided to kill him? No that couldn't possibly be it…could it?

When the door was open wide enough a red, turban man walked in. Alex couldn't see much of the person except a bit of the outline of the person itself. But as the person got close enough to the window he could see a pair of ice blue eyes in the moonlight.

"Aunt Clair?" The figure nodded and went to lock the door. Quickly the headdress came off to reveal white hair, which only proved his hypothesis correct. Alex wanted to say so many things to her but she put her finger to her lips in silence.

"We don't have much time. The next guards will be coming soon to relieve the ones unconscious outside. We must hurry!" She whispered as she grabbed his hand and headed towards the window.

He had already tried the window before, but once he saw that he was on the third floor that idea got crossed out. Alex shook his head to Clarissa, "we can't go that way! This is the third floor! Well die for sure!" She looked over to him and smiled.

"Will you trust me on this one?" she asked. He paused for a moment but finally nodded, he only hopped she knew what she was doing.

She slowly opened the window and sat on the seal of it, then slowly lowered herself on the small ledge under the window. The ledge was too small for someone to walk on and was barely big enough to sit on, only if you were holding onto the window seal while you were there though, otherwise you couldn't sit on it without falling.

"Get on my back, quickly, and hold on tight!" she urged, her grip still tight on the window seal.

Alex gulped before obliging and slowly wrapping his arms around her neck, and legs around her waist. Slowly she let go of the seal one hand at a time and held the edge of the ledge before lowering them both onto the ledge below them. The whole thing had Alex scared half to death. They had to be quiet or Clarissa would get kill and they had to do it slowly too or one wrong move could get them both killed! Soon she was dangling off the ledge, her grip on the ledge the only thing keeping them from sudden death. She tried to get her feet onto the next ledge but grunted as her feel continued to slip off. Finally she gave up and began to rethink her plan.

Alex held onto her in a death like grip as he shook from fear, though he would never admit this. He watched quietly as Clarissa looked around as if waiting for a sign from god or inspiration to magically appear. Quietly she let out a sigh and mumbled something to herself before nodding, a decision perhaps? He really didn't want to know. She turned her head with a mischievous, knowing smile; but knowing of what he did not know.

"Hold on tight, and whatever you do. Don't. Scream," and then her hands let go. He dug his hands into her clothes and buried his head into her back. She must have been mad, no insane! She must have truly lost her marbles! Though in a way he thought he had, a bit, as well. As he waited for the painful ground he did not expect to feel a tug at them as Clarissa grasped the second floor ledge in desperation. She swung back and forth, a bit off balance, and put her arm up on the ledge to get a better hold and stabilize herself.

Not use to the sudden weight the ledge crumbled a bit and some pieces of stone fell. They watched with their breaths held as it hit the ground, just behind a passing guard. The man paused and looked behind him. The two looked at the man, in hopes he would not look up at them or down at the fallen stone.

Thankfully the man, after inspecting the area behind him, gave a shrug and continued till he rounded the corner of the building. They both gave thankful sighs before Clarissa prepared herself, along with Alex, to fall to the next ledge.

They landed as safely as they had the other time. Though everything began to go wrong. Clarissa didn't expect to land in front of a window with a guard's back to it, didn't expect to make enough noise to have him turn around to spot them. The man quickly turned back around and began to yell "THE BOY IS ESCAPING! THE BOY IS ESCAPING!"

Clarissa cursed and quickly let go to land on the ground; by then though some of the turban men began to exit the building in hot pursuit of them. She got Alex to get off her back and scooped him up in her arms so he would not be as vulnerable to attacks from the men.

Quickly they ran without second thought. Men began to scream in Arabic as they shot at them, thankfully they had only left trails of bullets behind her heels.

She was almost to the gate, she would get Alex to safety, she would keep her promise and get him back into Evie's arms, she—

Got stabbed by a knife, right in her lower back. She cried out as she stumbled and fell to the ground with the boy in her arms.

**

..oOo..

**

_NO!_ I thought desperately as I got up. I was able to sit up a bit before pain shot through me and made me hunch over as blood trickled down my chin. Alex got up as well and to my relief he was fine.

_Well as fine as a boy with a mummy after him because of a bracelet can get._

_**It doesn't haft to be that way.**_ The same deep voice from before rumbled in my mind. My eyes widened in shock.

_Who are you!_

_**Now is not the time for questions. If you wish to save the boy from his fate I may help you…for a price.**_ It chuckled deeply, which sent a shiver of fear down my spine.

 _What is it you want! If it will save Alex then I will gladly give it!_ I cried to the voice. It gave a knowing chuckle in return.

 _ **I will take the Bracelet of Anubis off the boy and make sure he gets back home, but in return you take the burdens of the bracelet as well as blood retribution.**_ Delight laced its voice sweetly, though I in return shuddered under his powerful voice. I didn't know who this voice was, should I really trust them? But if he could save Alex would it really matter? I paused for a moment before nodding, but then remembered that he couldn't see me.

 _I agree to your terms, just…save Alex._ The voice laughed darkly as the world around me began to spin.

 _ **It shall be done!**_ My vision began to grow darker and darker till everything went black…then nothing.

**

..oOo..

**

Aunt Clair slumped over and I began to shake her while looking back at the approaching men. As she leaned on me I could feel her blood soaking the front of my shirt, though I dared not look out of fear. When the shaking didn't work after a while I just held her, as the men were so much closer than before. Walking with their guns pointed at us, smug looks on their faces. I clutched Aunt Clair's shoulder as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Aunt Clair, please, wake up!" I begged, as one of the men was now close enough to touch us.

"You won't be going anywhere _brat_ ," he spat out as his hand reached out towards us.

_**"I don't think so."** _

The man screamed as black flames began to engulf him. He ran back towards the others who backed away from him and us. I turned to find Aunt Clair with her back to me, arm stretch outwards with her palm facing towards where the man had been a minute ago. She seemed different from before and I couldn't help but shiver as her eyes landed on me. Instead of their usual blue they were now a pitch black with white pupils instead of the normal black.

"Aunt Clair?" I asked but she just chuckled, though it sounded like her but not like her at all. Before she could answer (if it even was her) one of the men's voiced cut through the air.

"SHOOT THEM!" he screamed as the men pulled their triggers at the same time, sending a shower of bullets at us. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain but when I heard cries of pain from the turban men I opened my eyes; I found that Aunt Clair was sending their bullets right back at them. With only a wave of her hand!

"BLOODY HELL! WHO ARE YOU!" I cried as I stumbled back and scooted away from her. She turned to me with black eyes, looking me over before answering.

 _ **"I am Anubis, God of the dead,"**_ she spoke sweetly as she leaned over towards me and placed her hand over the Bracelet of Anubis. She took a look at the bracelet almost like a prized possession before looking back at me with those haunting eyes. _**"But now I must keep my end of the agreement."**_

"W-What are you talking abou—" I heard a click and looked down to find that the Bracelet of Anubis had released my wrist. I stared in amazement as Aunt Clair—no—Anubis took the bracelet off my wrist and set it in her lap. She then took off a small, golden bracelet from her wrist and put it on my wrist that previously had the Bracelet of Anubis attached to it. Anubis waved her hand over the bracelet and it began to glow a bit.

_**"It is time for you to go little one."** _

"What about Aunt Clair?"

 _ **"She must stay and take the burdens of the bracelet. It is the terms that which she agreed to,"**_ She said as she let go of my hand and stood up. I would have asked about the agreement that Anubis kept going on about but instead gasped as I saw the blood staining the front of her clothes.

"Your wound!" I cried but froze as my hand began to turn into gold dust that got carried away by the wind. As I examined myself I saw that my whole body was doing the same thing.

 _ **"Do not worry child, I will not let my Temple be destroyed so easily,"**_ she turned around and looked at someone. I followed her gaze as it landed on a hideous looking mummy, a _living_ mummy,who was accompanied by the curator of the British Museum, the black turban man from before, and a woman with black hair and a black dress. Anubis snarled at them in rage as she held up the Bracelet of Anubis for them all to see.

 _ **"YOU SHALL NEVER GET MY ARMY, TRAITOR OF OSIRIS!"**_ she spat in ancient Egyptian tongue and then shoved the Bracelet of Anubis onto Aunt Clair's wrist.

"NO!" I cried but it disappeared in the wind along with me.

And then I was in front of mom?

I stared at her in complete shock as she gave out a gasp full of joy and hugged me in a killer grip. Joy began to fill me as well and I ignored the painful hug and hugged her back with equal vigor.

"Alex!" mom cried as she kissed the top of my head and then began to pet my hair down in a comforting motion. I then heard the clomping of running boots in the hall before the door slammed open with dad, Uncle John, and the man named Ardeth from before, shock written on all their faces. Dad didn't waste a moment and hugged me just as mom had.

I could have stayed like that forever but the thought of Aunt Clair gave me the courage to pull myself out of the hug.

"Mom! Dad! We have to hurry! Aunt Clair's in trouble!" I said as I stood in front of them.

"What do you mean—Oh god Alex! Your shirt!" mom cried as she rushed over to inspect me. I looked down and saw that she was talking about the blood covering the front my shirt, though if she continued to look she would find that I didn't have a scratch on me…well except for some small scrapes and bruises.

"It's not mine…"I muttered softly and the everyone froze as the atmosphere became thick and heavy. Dad quickly cut it though as he grabbed my shoulders and got on his knee to my height to stare me right in the eyes.

"Alex, I need you to tell me everything that happened."

**

..oOo..

**

Pain.

God there was so much pain. The bracelet dug into my flesh and greedily began to feast upon the blood in my veins. I let out wave after wave of screams as I collapsed on the ground, clutching the Bracelet of Anubis. My whole body writhed in agony. I stared through tear filled eyes at the midnight sky, mocking my very existence with its beauty. I could barely hear the shouts of my enemies around me, the yelling of commands from the horrid creature, that bitch Anck-Su-Namun translating his every word.

 _Wait. Anck-Su-Namun? Where did that name come from? I don't remember being told that woman's name._ I couldn't think much about it anymore as another wave of pain, stronger that before, washed over me; trying to sooth me into a shadowed sleep.

Feet approached…I had lost my voice but my mouth was still parted in silent screams. The sky was beginning to darken. No…My vision is fading.

It's becoming so cold…But, at least Alex is safe. I kept my promise…to Evie…to Rick…to…I don't remember. I'm exhausted. I can't feel anything anymore.

_I'm…_

_…so…_

_…tired…_


	3. Bend or Break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa, an old war friend of Ricks goes to help save Eve from the curator along with a Med-jai named Ardeth Bay. But the last thing the headstrong woman expects to see is a 5000 year old mummy who continues to call her by the name Sanura. Is there more to her mysterious birthmark than she thought? Imhotep/OC Takes place during The Mummy Returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy nor The Mummy Returns. I only own my OC Clarissa Nightshade.

Sanura was the last person I thought I would ever see; if it even _is_ her. I watched as the men rushed her body away and by my orders to tend to her wounds and keep her alive.

If she dies I will have lost my chance at getting control of Anubis's army! I do not care what the gods say; I WILL get my hand on the army of Anubis and rule the world with Anck-Su-Namun. Though, I will have to find something to make Sanura bend to my will so she will show me to Ahm-Shere, hopefully the fact that she will die if she doesn't get there in seven days will be persuasive enough.

She is a very stubborn woman though, one of the things I love about her.

 _Until she betrayed me of course._ I frowned as I followed after the men with Sanura into the building. The men took her to the room the boy had previously been in and set her on the bed, but not before taking the wedged blade out first. Everyone left, including Anck-Su-Namun, and a new man with bandages and other medical supplies came in to tend to Sanura's wound. He was a bit frightened by my presence, but then who wouldn't be? I am all-powerful.

The man carefully took off the clothes she had stolen from one of the guards. It was amazing to me how even after all this time her skill of thieving has stuck with her. He then examined her wound as I too examined it from a distance. It seemed that with all the moving she did on the ground it had pushed the blade further into her and created a larger wound than had been there to begin with. The reason for her on the ground made me look at her bloody arm with the Bracelet of Anubis, shimmering in the dull light with life; her life to be exact.

 _It's what she gets for making a deal with a god, Anubis out of all of them!_ I thought to myself as I watched the man clean the exit wound before gently turning her over to do the same to the entrance wound. As he turned her over that's when I saw what I was searching for, the sacred mark of the Temple of the Gods. The winged scarab was in the middle of her lower back; to the left side of it was her wound.

The wound though to my surprise, and I suppose the other mans as well, was already begin to clot even though it should still be bleeding heavily.

 _The work of Anubis none the less;_ I thought as I continued to watch the man finish cleaning the wound and any others—which to my amazement she had quite a few—wrapped them up, and left in a bit of a rush.

A deep silence filled the room and the moonlight fell upon her face, making her white hair shimmer in the majestic rays.

After a while my decaying form crossed the room to stand in front of the goddess within my presence. Her sleeping form seemed at peace and her pink lips parted in shallow breaths. An urge overflowed from me as the back of my hand went to caress her white cheek. My own pieces of rotten flesh felt as if they were scratching the live, plump flesh in my grasp. I sat down on the edge of the bed and moved my hand to push some of her hair behind her ear. She didn't flinch, just continued to sleep.

My hand drifted away as my hollow lungs let out a sigh. Maybe if things were different, maybe if things were different in the past as well. But, that was the past, this is the future; she has made her choice…and I have made mine.

 _"If only, my dear Sanura, you did not continue to make these foolish mistakes against me,"_ I muttered, though it came out sounding like a hiss. My eyes took one last glimpse at her slumbering form before standing up and leaving the dark room.

_Until you wake I can only wait; when you wake there will be a price to pay._

_My dear Sanura…_

**..oOo..**

"Izzy!"

The man upon seeing Rick's face let out a startled yelp and slammed the door shut, soon after the loud, audible 'clank' of the lock could be heard. Evie turned to her husband with her eyebrows raised, her hands still clasped onto Alex's shoulders.

"HEY!"

"He definitely remembers you," Evie said with a mocking smirk. Rick gave a shrug as if it was a normal reaction from the man.

"He's just a little shy," Rick turned his head towards Jonathan, "Jonathan, go get our bags." Jonathan gave him a sly smile, holding both his arms out, one of them holding a golden scepter.

"Sorry chap but my hands are a bit full at the moment!" He slowed his pace as Rick gave him a glare before jerking the scepter from Jonathan's hand.

"Bags. Now." He pointed the scepter to the car.

"Right, right I'll go get the bags—" Jonathan unwillingly obliged and scurried over to the back of the yellow vehicle. Evie looked at the gates, then to Jonathan, to Alex, then back to Jonathan again.

"Sweetie why don't you go help Uncle John," she softly cooed, though her voice held a powerful tone laced under it. Alex paused but then gave a stiff nod before making his way to Jonathan. When Evie turned back to Rick he was pulling out his gun and soon after shot the lock off the door.

"Honey your not a very subtle man," Evie watched as Rick put his gun back and turned his head towards her as he began walking to the door.

"We don't have time for subtle." He stated before kicking the door open. Izzy flinched and began to mutter to himself as he ran away from Rick and towards a sleeping man with maps.

"He doesn't look to happy to see you," Evie's smirk came back as she looked at her husband. He turned to look at her as he walked down a flight of steps.

"He's never turned me or Clair down before," he said as he turned back to Izzy.

"How does Clair know him?" but she was cut off by Izzy's fearful rant.

"Whatever it is; whatever you need I don't care! Forget it O'Connell! Every time I've worked with either of you I get SHOT! Last time I got shot in the ASS! I'm morning for my ASS!" He wined as he continued to get as far away as he could from Rick, though his rant still continued," Remember than bank job in Marrakesh?"

"Bank job?" she questioned as she looked at her husband for answers.

"It's not as it sounds—" he said in his defense.

"—It's _exactly_ as it sounds!" Izzy stated as he finally turned to face Rick and Evie, "I'm flying high, _hiding_ in the sun; the white boy flags me down as his "sister" held the money—," he made air quotes as he said sister,"—so I fly in low for the pick up. And the next thing I know I GET SHOT! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out and I see _her_ walking past caring more about the money that me and _him_ waltzing up with some belly dancer girl!" Rick made a motion for Izzy to stop talking, but the damage had already been done.

Evie looked over at Rick with an eyebrow raised, "Belly dancer girl?"

Rick turned to her with a nervous grin on his face, hands up in his defense. She turned back to the black man.

"Izzy I think you and I should talk," he voice dark with warning towards her husband.

"As long as I don't get shot."

"Quit your whining! You're going to get paid this time," Rick tossed Izzy a lump of cash who in return looked at it for a moment, counting it, before turning back to Rick.

"O'Connell have you looked around here any? What do I need money for? What the _hell_ am I gonna spend it on?" he asked as he pocketed the cash.

"I'm going to keep this short. Clairs been kidnapped and I'll do whatever it takes to get her back," Rick looked over his shoulder at his wife, her face showing that she was thinking the same thing he was. Clarissa had kept her promise to save their son but in return had taken his place.

To save her was the least they could do.

When Rick turned back to look at Izzy he saw that the man was staring intently at the golden scepter in his hand, as if it were a god or something greater. He moved the scepter and to Rick's amusement Izzy followed it as incoherent sentences stuttered out of his mouth.

"O'Connell if you give me that stick there I'll do whatever you ask—Hell! I'll do unspeakable things to a camel at the Cairo Opera House!" with a satisfied look Rick tossed the scepter to Izzy, who dropped his maps to catch it.

"Didn't we already do that new years eve? Or was that in Tripoli?" though the question was rhetorical. Immediately Rick gestured to the eye patch over Izzy's left eye, "When did you loose your eye?" Izzy smiled as he pulled it up to show his left eye, perfectly fine.

"Oh, I didn't! I just thought it made me look dashing!" he stated proudly. Rick gave him a smile, as if in understanding, before ripping it off and throwing it onto the sandy ground. As he walked away Izzy picked it up and gazed at it with sorrow before setting it down on the desk full of maps.

Before he could follow Rick, Evie grabbed his shoulder.

"How do you know Clair?" she asked. Izzy looked at her as if that was the last thing he would be asked before getting his composure back, which wasn't much to begin with.

"Well me and the two of them would go out on jobs and stuff. How she met O'Connell though is still a mystery to me," she gave a nod at his answer and moved to follow her husband, Izzy following soon after her.

**..oOo..**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FUCKERS!" Clarissa screamed as two red turban men pushed her onto a train. She wore a plain, red thobe that went down to her calves and matching red khussa shoes. The thobe was a bit large and hung off her shoulders, making the triangular slit in the front show off some of her cleavage. Once she was on the train she was grabbed by a different turban man—which turned out to be the black turban man whose name she had learned was Lock-Nah—as the other two shut the door.

Before long the train shuddered and slowly stared picking up speed, leaving the Cairo train station. Clarissa cursed in her native tongue (which was Russian) as she was shoved harshly by Lock-Nah through the train. She obediently, but unwillingly, walked through the train cars; though she sent death glares at anyone she saw, in defiance.

They had walked through about five or six cars before they came to the car with the cursed black haired woman, whom Clarissa learned her name was Meela. Lock-Nah stopped in front of Meela, though his grip did not lessen but tighten in fact! Clarissa made sure to give her an especially dark glare, promising of a slow death, full of pain. She didn't know why but she really hated this woman with a fiery passion, so hot that even hells flames could not compare to it.

Meela gave Clarissa a dark, smug smirk as she walked over to her. She grabbed her chin with more force than necessary, turning Clarissa's head to face the woman. Meela's eyes glared into Clarissa's equally cold ones, "You have caused my lord a lot of trouble. Let us hope you learn your place soon." She shoved Clarissa's face before letting go.

She was about to walk away to lead them to Imhotep but she stopped cold as Clarissa's chuckle pierced the silence. It stared out low and weak before picking up strength and volume, turning into dark laughter. Meela swiveled on her heel to meet Clarissa's cold eyes once again.

"Your pretty little face must make you vain if you think I will ever listen to a whore like you."

Meela snapped.

She let out a screech as she slapped Clarissa hard across the face, leaving a burning red mark. Clarissa moved her jaw, knowing that it would be sore for a while but wouldn't bruise. She turned her face a bit to look back at Meela.

"Is that really the best you could do? A child could hit harder than you." Clarissa smirked as another wave of rage filled Meela's face. She prepared to slap Clarissa again but the Curator grabbed her wrist. She turned to him, her rage now directed at him.

"It is best to leave it Lord Imhotep. She will soon get what she deserves." Meela's face still held anger but she gave a curtly nod before yanking her wrist from the man's grasp. Meela swallowed her bruised pride and motioned for Lock-Nah and the other two men to follow her to the next boxcar.

This car had a menacing, black door with a sliding peephole. Clarissa footing paused but she was abruptly pushed as to keep her going. She glare at Lock-Nah before turning back as the door opened to a room equally as dark as the door. Once she entered she saw that it was decorated in an ancient Egyptian style, burning torches included. In the middle of the room held five kinobic jars on a pedestal.

Clarissa's eyes caught movement and watched as a figure dressed in black robes emerged from the shadows of the dimly lit boxcar. As the figure got closer to the light she saw that it was wearing a mask. She stiffened as she quickly put the pieces together.

She was in the presence of that rotting mummy.

As it got closer she took a step back, only to bump into Lock-Nah who in return pushed her forward and down into a kneeling position in front of the creature. She glared at it as it kneeled down in front of her.

 _"I know you can understand me Sanura—"_ but she quickly cut him off to correct him.

 _"—My name is **not** Sanura!"_ she hissed in his tongue to further prove his point that she could in fact understand him. Though no one could see it, he was smirking under his mask.

"It may not be now but it once was," he spoke in English. He gently grasped her face but she yanked it harshly from his grip before spitting in front of him. She looked back at him with a glare.

"Fuck you! My name is Clarissa and that all it has ever been!" at the sudden disobedience to their Lord, Lock-Nah grabbed her hair and yanked her head back which caused her to hiss through clenched teeth.

"You little—!"

"Lock-Nah!" Imhotep warned him, in return the man shoved her head forward before letting go.

"Next time you will be begging for death!" he hissed.

"You mean just like your men that lay dead all over my house as we speak," she shot back and he in return gave her a glare.

"Clarissa." She turned to the creature as he spoke her name.

"What. Do. You. Want." She stated harshly, though after Imhotep's warning to Lock-Nah no one dared to touch her due to her disobedience to their Lord. Imhotep seemed to ignore the harsh tone as he answered her.

"The boy was the chosen one for the bracelet but you, with help from Anubis, have taken possession of it," as he spoke he raised his hand which in return made Clarissa's hand, with the bracelet, raise unwillingly with his. "It is now up to you to show us to Ahm-Shere. The boy has already told us the first location, Karnak."

"And what makes you think I'll show you to the Scorpion King?" He chuckled which caused her to flinch involuntarily.

"If you do not get there in seven days, the bracelet will suck you dry and right now you have five days left," he was waiting for her reaction, but the last thing he though she would do was chuckle.

"If I cared for my own life I would not be here in the first place would I?" she gave him a triumphant smirk in which he clicked his tongue to in distaste.

 _"If you do not show me to Ahm-Shere in time then I will hunt down the O'Connells and kill them slowly, one by one,"_ he hissed, now reverting back to his native tongue in his anger. Clarissa's face went pale at his words, she hung her head low in defeat. He did not need her answer to know that she was going to show them the way. He moved his gloved hand to touch her face but she quickly jerked back and glare at him.

"I may not be able to stop you but O'Connell will! Mark my words you will go back to you grave Monster!" She yelled as her Russian accent became thick with her anger.

Monster had crossed the line. Imhotep took off his mask and Clarissa stifled a gasp as he glared at her with his dead eyes.

"I do not think so," he motioned with his hand for her to be taken away. Lock-Nah eagerly obliged as he moved to grab her.

Clarissa was faster though. She leaped away from his grasp, Lock-Nah yelled in Arabic as Clarissa grabbed the front of Meela's dress. What happened next left everyone frozen in shock.

Clarissa had pulled Meela forward into a passionate kiss. Meela was frozen in shock as well as everyone else. Clarissa smirked into the kiss as her hand snaked around Meela's waist to grab the hilt of her dagger. She then roughly bit down on Meela's lip and pushed her back, which caused her to yelp in pain.

"Sorry to kiss and run but I'm not into women," she quickly said as she turned around with her newly acquired dagger. She went for the closest guard and slit his throat before quickly going for the man that was getting his gun ready to shoot at her.

She took the dagger and jammed it into the barrel of the gun before spinning him around and snapping his neck. Clarissa took the dead mans dagger and went towards Lock-Nah who now had his own dagger out.

He made the first move and swiped his blade at her but she quickly jumped out of harms way. In his anger he began to become sloppy. Clarissa got close enough to him so that he felt it safe to lunge his blade at her again. She quickly held off his blade with her own and kicked him in the family jewels. He dropped his blade and grunted in pain as he dropped to one knee. She pulled her arm back, about to end Lock-Nah's life but froze.

"Drop the dagger," Meela hiss dangerously as she pressed the cold, barrel of the gun into the back of her head. The blade clattered to the ground as Clarissa's hand released it, putting her arms up in surrender. "Get up Lock-Nah!" Meela yelled at the man that was slowly getting up, a bit shocked that a woman had almost killed him. The shock though was soon replaced by anger as he glared at Clarissa. He curtly nodded to Meela as he violently grabbed Clarissa's wrists and shoved her out of the boxcar.

"You better not try anything stupid like that again!" he hisses as he pushed her forward again. Clarissa got a glance at Imhotep as Meela closed the door. Her eyes widened in shock as the door closed with a thundering clank and she was pushed through another boxcar. She didn't object to the shoving, too shocked at what she had seen.

The creature had an amused smirk on his face, not giving a glance at his fallen servants.

He truly was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanura (sah-noo-rah): kitten or young cat
> 
> So you may have noticed I added some things that weren't in the move (besides my character) like with Izzy doing unspeakable things to a camel. Well I'm not only basing this story off the movie but also off the novel. The novel has some things that the movie didn't have like where the hell did the fourth soldier mummy go? They only killed three in the movie but they kill all four in the book. I like to think that in the movie the fourth mummy found a coffee shop or a teashop and decided it wanted a cup of tea of coffee. But any who as I said before this story is a mix of the movie and novelization of the movie.


	4. Karnak

Sand, sand, and more sand; that was all I could see for miles. I kept my hands in my lap, (thankful that they had not tied them after my failed escape) playing with the Bracelet of Anubis. Now that I actually had time to look at it, it was—in fact—very decorative. Whoever made it must have taken forever to finish it. The tiniest of details on it seemed impossible to do even for a jeweler today (and we’re talking about someone from five thousand years ago making this!).

 

I was soon knocked out of my thoughts by one of the random jolts from the train. I’ve been on plenty of trains before and I would have to say this was the worst train ride I’ve been on. It seemed that every so often the train would go into some fit and act up a bit before proceeding to its destination…

 

I frowned at the thought of the destination as I went back to fiddling with the bracelet. Once I got to Karnak I would have to tell that _monster_ where to go next.

 

_I don’t have to tell them the right location though! I could lie; keep them off the trail until…until what? I **die** and **then** he goes to kill Rick and his family?_ I let out a tired sigh as I rubbed my eyes, squeezing them shut in my own stupidity.

 

Another jolt; I lurched forward and banged into the table. Roughly I was pulled back into a strait sitting position. I gave a quick glare to Lock-Nah who gave me a glare of equal power in return. I turned away from him and looked out the window again.

 

“Are we there yet?” I perched my arm on the table, resting my chin in my palm as I continued to look at the nothingness, bored.

 

“And why should I tell _you_ ,” he spat, continuing his assault of vicious glares at me.

 

I turned back to him, though my glare did not hold as much ferocity as his, “Well its always nice to tell the one your escorting when she will arrive at her destination. It’s common courtesy; though I guess someone like _you_ wouldn’t know that, would you?”

 

“It is best you hold back your tongue or next time I shall enjoy cutting it off!” he smirked and I glared venomously at him, holding back a shudder. Swiftly I turned my head back towards the window, not wanting to look at the man any longer; though I could still feel his sharp glares attacking my back. His rage was radiating off him, itching to repay me for damaging his pride.

 

He took a step towards me; I tensed. I placed my hand onto the table and moved it upon its surface, outlining every flaw within the rough surface. A blade bit into the wooden table and halted the movement of my hand. Though I knew whose blade it was I did not look up to give him the satisfaction he desired.

 

“Do you understand?” he leaned in, acid dripping from every syllable he spoke. My eyes darted to the blade before his hand left it to grab a fist full of my hair. Hissing in pain, I moved my sight from the lonely blade to look at Lock-Nah, who looked in no mood to play around. “Are you _deaf_ woman!?”

 

During the whole time that I’ve had the bracelet I finally found a good use for it.

 

My right hand flew from my side and hit him hard in the head with the Bracelet of Anubis. As he stumbled back, more from shock than anything else, I yanked the blade from the table and hit him hard on the temple with the butt of the hilt. He fell onto the floor, incapacitated hopefully for a few minutes or so.

 

I wasted no time and swallowed my tongue (for I really wanted to snap at him for acting so crude to me) and ran from the boxcar we were on, or the one I _was_ on. I had to kill a couple of men before I got to a luggage car. Quickly I pulled open the rusty door and looked out from the car at the sand. I paused, looking at the speed that we were going. As I’ve said before I’ve been on a good amount of train rides, and this one was definitely going faster than any other train that I had ever been on.

 

Or about to jump off of.

 

My knuckles began to turn white as my grip on the sides of the opening of the car tightened; though determination burned in my eyes.

 

And then I jumped. I felt like I was flying until gravity set in and caused me to hit the ground hard on my side. Pain began to erupt from my left arm as I tumbled through the sand, but I bit my lip till it bled to silence my screams of pain. When I stopped I quickly got up, clutching my arm, trying to ignore the pain, and began to run.

 

To my horror I was running towards the Temple of Karnak.

 

_No. That means that either way they will be stopping soon_ —

 

And as if on queue an ear splitting screeching was heard from the distance, most likely from the train’s brakes, but I dared not look back. My only destination was forward, towards my freedom.

 

**..oOo..**

 

Lock-Nah awoke, clutching his head, and finding Clarissa gone. He let out an animalistic growl as he stumbled to the brake wire and yanked on it roughly, a few moments later the train screeched to a stop. He stumbled into the next car and grabbed the collar of one of the approaching turban henchman.

 

“The woman has escaped!” once the words left Lock-Nah’s lips everything began to move fast. The turban men got their guns and opened the doors of the slowing train, guns ready to shoot the woman. Once he heard shooting he smirked, knowing that they had found her.

 

He couldn’t wait till he could kill her.

 

**..oOo..**

 

My moment with Anck-Su-Namun was disturbed when the train came to a violent halt. My dear Anck-Su-Namun looked around with a questioning look, but I knew what the problem was.

 

_“Sanura,”_ I muttered more to myself, but I knew Anck-Su-Namun had heard me because the face she made for just a second at the mention of Sanura. Before I could say anything else gunfire was heard from outside. I quickly opened the door and watched as Sanura ran away from the firing men and towards the Temple of Karnak. I looked up to glare at the firing men and lifted up my arms. As I did so two men from on top of the train levitated, dropping their guns in their sudden shock and confusion. They flailed their arms and legs violently as I lifted them up higher and higher before having them both collide with each other and then with two of the statues in the temple.

 

When I looked back to look for Sanura she was already out of sight.

 

**..oOo..**

 

            I ran as if the devil were on my heels. The sound of gunshots had stopped but that did not sway me to slow down but to go faster. If they had stopped firing then it meant they were now searching for me, and hiding in a run down temple was taken off my list of options.

 

A grunt escaped my lips as I bumped into one of the pillars. My left arm still hurt like hell and it was getting worse as time passed; I hope I hadn’t broken it but luck was clearly not on my side. My nails dug into the sleeve of my thobe as my breath began to come out shallow. My movements became sluggish as I stumbled into a pool of dark water.

 

I sat there for a moment, panting my heart out as I curled up into myself with my hand still clawing at my injured arm. My vision blurred and I let out a tired moan as I clamped my eyes shut.

 

“W-why am I so tired? I might have broken my arm…but I’ve been through worse before…so why…” my eyes opened slowly and that’s when I noticed that the front of my thobe was a shade darker than its usual red. I gingerly moved my hand away from my injured arm and touched the spot; it felt hot and sticky under my hand. I moved my hand up to examine it only to find that it was covered in a crimson liquid.

 

 “Oh…that’s why…”

 

I closed my eyes and clenched my bloody hand in frustration. “…Well fuck.” I spoke through clenched teeth. Opening my eyes I looked down at the dark, cold water as it continued to lap around my waist from my movements. I put my hand in the water—all the sudden intrigued by it—but I was startled out of what little peace I gained in that moment by the sound of the turbaned soldiers’ footfalls. With a low grunt I hauled myself up into a standing position. Wincing slightly I took a couple of steps forward before a wave of warmth crawled up my arm which made me violently halt my movements.

 

My hand suddenly shot forward involuntarily and the bracelet glowed a deep gold. The world in front of me changed as I flew over the sands of Egypt, though in reality I hadn’t moved an inch. Even so I could feel the wind blowing through my hair, feel the heat of the suns rays, smell the dry, musky sent of the desert…And a great disappointment filled my chest as it all came to a sudden halt as an island loomed in front of me. On the island was a temple, and as I got closer I could see the fine detail on the pillars, brand new, as if it had only been painted just yesterday. Even though the feeling of the wind had stopped the sent of the desert was still potent in my nostrils and for some reason if filled me with great joy and ache.

 

As I got to the entrance of the temple a dark skinned man appeared, walking through the halls of gold with nothing but the finest silk adorning his frame. For some reason I reached out my free hand, wishing to touch this man that I knew was not real, but hoped that it was—

 

—And then the image faded, along with any sense of comfort, and was replaced with the Temple of Karnak and Imhotep, briskly walking towards me with a stiff form that screamed his unsaid rage. I stumbled back in fear and I submerged into the water for a few seconds before resurfacing with a hungry gasp. I scooted myself back in the water, trying to keep my distance, before my mind began to work again and scream at me to get up and run. I did as it said without hesitation and ran the away from the creature.

 

Unfortunately my pain from before had caught up with me and with a wounded cry I fell onto the sand covered surface of the temple floor. My right arm wrapped around my wounded waist and appendage in an attempt to hold back the pain—though I knew it was a futile attempt. As the creature was to close for comfort my feral instincts of fear surfaced and my pain was pushed back—but not forgotten—as I dragged myself along the temple floor at a painfully slow pace. The blood from my re-opened wound made a thin trail after my crumpled form and my head instinctively wanted to turn to look at the mess, but I refused it in fear of seeing the expression on the creature’s face—which had to be one of pleasure for this was a monster, not a human.

 

The pace of my crawling soon stopped as my muscles ached in weariness and my hand went from tense to relaxed before I let it fall limp to the stone floor. I could hold back my weakness no longer as mixtures of shallow pants and gasps filled my buzzing ears. My eyes were heavy, as if I had not slept in over a year and if finally caught up with me.

 

My senesces dulled to a blur, I could hear a soft, caring, worried voice of someone close to me, but my mind was in such turmoil that I could not fathom the thought of who it could be.

 

Sleep. That was the only word in my head, though that word was beginning to annoy me lately. And before I knew it that little word had gotten its way…again.

 


	5. Shattered Remains

 

The grains of time were hot under my skin; the light was a blinding white in my eyes as I tried to open them only to give up with a groan before tightly closing them shut. I could hear the howling of the wind as it echoed off the wall of—what I presumed—the temple. Movement of sand and murmuring of voices could be heard faintly in the distant. I tried to open my eyes again but the world spun around me in a blur, which made my stomach twist in return. And I fell back into a haunting sleep.

 

**..oOo..**

 

Evie clutched the railing of the dirigible; the Nile a crisp yellow and orange hue in the setting sun. She gazed at its ancient beauty as thought after thought swam through her mind. The voices around her turned into a monotone tune as her grip tightened on the aged wood. Only after a while did the voices begin to ring of their own individual tune.

 

“With the Creature’s powers quickly returning, by the time they have reached the oasis of Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King himself will be no match for him.”

 

“And the Scorpion King is no push over, right?” The sound of Rick’s voice brought a comfort to Evie’s troubled mind.

 

“Push over?”

 

“A tough cookie—tougher than a whirling dervish.”

 

“Ah—much tougher. No ‘pushover’ or ‘cookie’.” Evie took this as her opportunity to slip into the conversation.

 

“According to legend, after the Scorpion King gave up his soul to Anubis, he betrayed the great god and was cursed for all eternity,” she preached as she gave her full attention to the two men.

 

“Well ol’ Imhotep was cursed and that only made him _stronger_. Peculiar way to punish someone,” Jonathan spoke dryly as he re-adjusted himself in his spot—which was next to Alex.

 

“The gods have their reason—and their ways,” Ardeth defended. Alex leaned on Jonathan’s shoulder as he let out a sigh.

 

“It sounds _bloody_ stupid if you ask me.”

 

“Alex watch your tongue!” Evie snapped at her son who in return let out a huff of annoyance.

 

“He does have a point though,” Rick said as he looked up from putting ammo in his ammunition belt, “why do your gods indulge in these ‘curses’? Why not just kill them on the spot?”

 

When Ardeth said nothing Evie was the one that spoke up.

 

“I can tell you this. The Scorpion King suffered a curse so vile, so _horrible_ , that the specifics were never written down _nor_ even handed down mouth to mouth.”

 

Ardeth’s features where hard like stone even with the soft light of the setting sun. “She is right, it has never been written…though it is whispered that the Scorpion King will take on a terrible, not wholly human form.” Alex stiffened at this but Evie just smiled, a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

 

“He’s the boogieman of Egypt! Parents use him to tease and frighten their little ones.” Evie looked over at how stirred up Alex looked and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

 

The sun had finally set, Alex’s head rested on Jonathan’s shoulder as deep, steady breaths left the sleeping boys lips; Jonathan too was asleep, slumped in an uncomfortable looking position. The only people who where still conversing were Ardeth and Rick; Evie on the other hand was back at her perch, clutching the brittle wood as she looked out at the peaceful Egyptian night.

 

For the second time that day her mind raced with raging thought of their predicament. They moved from Clarissa, to Alex, to The Scorpion King, to Imhotep, and back to Clarissa in a never-ending turmoil of thoughts. As she stared out into space her thought were interrupted by a voice. Startled, she looked back to see if it had been Rick or Ardeth but when she saw that they were both caught up in their own conversation she dismissed the voice as her just hearing things due to lack of sleep. But then it came again, a soft chanting in an Egyptian tongue.

 

Evie stiffened at how familiar that haunting voice was, she didn’t need to be told twice that it was Imhotep’s voice that was ringing in her ears. Before she could say anything her words were lost on her tongue as she began to go into a trance, the volume of Imhotep’s voice growing louder.

 

And then her vision failed, making the world go black.

 

**..oOo..**

 

The sun blazed upon the golden surface of the pharaoh’s throne. Many followers were murmuring in excitement as they all crowed in the throne room and the presence of the great pharaoh Seti. Along the crowd was the high priest of Osiris, Imhotep, who looked with indifference at the two women in the center of the throne room. The two masked women seemed to look at each other with a passionate hostility. The Pharaoh sat in his throne and with a movement of his right hand the crowd of people became dead silent, they all turned to look at the two women in anticipation; Seti too reeked of this anticipation as he smiled down at the two women before nodding his head as he spoke.

 

“ _Begin!_ ”

 

The women lunged at each other, their Sai blades directed at one another, as if in an attempt to not entertain the onlookers but kill the opposing warrior. War cries and the clashing of metal on bare metal rang throughout the golden hall. The ruff sound of their feet moving along the glistening floor mixed well with the other sounds as they moved swiftly out of each other’s attacks to launch their own, their grunts of pain adding to the addicting affect of excitement. At one point the woman clad in the dark shendyt held the other woman in a brief headlock before the woman in the light shendyt hiked up her leg, In a position that looked very uncomfortable, and sent a kick to the darker woman’s face. This brought a smile of pleasure to Pharaoh Seti’s face as he leaned in closer with anticipation. The two continued their deadly dance till the dark clad woman took advantage of an opening in the other woman’s defenses as she moved her leg just so as to trip the other. The lighter clad woman fell on her back as all the air rushed out of her lungs, quickly she made an attempt to get up but the darker woman already turned around and was about to lunge at her. When she saw this she halted her movement. At this the crowd began to clap and the darker woman relaxed.

 

The lighter woman let out heavy breaths as she pulled up her golden mask to reveal an exact replica of Evie. The replica continued her heavy breathing as she glared daggers at the other woman. The darker woman then in return pulled up her mask to reveal non other than Anck-su-namun.

 

“ _Put your mask on! Let’s not scar that pretty face_ ,” Anck-su-namun mocked. The Evie replica gave her a glare but before she could get up to instigate a fight a pale hand landed on her shoulder.

 

“ _It is best not to appease the she-devil, Princess Nefetiri_ ,” a woman spat low enough so that only she and Anck-su-namun could hear.

 

Nefertiri looked over her shoulder to look at a fair skinned woman that looked exactly like Clarissa. She wore a royal blue—semi-transparent— shendyt with a golden hem and belt. Her top was the same as the shendyt and continued from under the belt and ended just above her breast with round, golden studs in neat rows that decorated the whole top. On her upper, lower arms, and ankles she wore golden cuffs, a gold gorgerin that began just above her breast all the way up her neck, black kohl lined her eyes in the shape of the eye of Horus, and strands of gold decorated her white hair.

 

Anck-su-namun glared down at the Clarissa replica as she helped up Nefertiri. “ _A fragile priestess such as yourself shouldn’t pick fights that you are doomed to loose, Sanura_ ,” Anck-su-namun sneered lowly as she got up right in Sanura’s face. The said woman merely glared at Anck-su-namun for a few seconds before she held her hand out in front of Nerirtiri.

 

“ _We shall see_ ,” she growled before she turned her attention to Nerirtiri, “ _Princess, would you let me borrow your blades_?” Nefertiri simply nodded as she handed the Sai blades to her. Sanura said a quick thank you before she moved into a fighting position in front of Anck-su-namun. Instead of the pharaoh telling them to stop he simply held up his right hand and said begin.

 

Anck-su-namun ran at Sanura with a war cry while Sanura just stood there. When Anck-su-namun got close enough she sloppily, out of rage, lunged her blades at her. Sanura used one blade to block the two blades from above while she swiped the other at Anck-su-namun’s belly. She quickly dodged out of the way of the blade but before she could compose herself Sanura ran at her and swiped her blades at her.

 

Anck-su-namun was able to dodge the strike towards her face but not the one towards her arm, which left a cut that began to whelp with blood. As she stared at the cut, shocked, Sanura took the opening and kicked her right in the stomach and watched as she was launched across the floor. A dark smirk graced Sanura’s face as Anck-su-namun’s glare became darker (if that was even possible) before she got back up and threw herself into the fight once again.

 

During their fight the two women failed to noticed the on lookers’ eyes fill with a lustful excitement…except for Imhotep, who seemed to be fighting some war within himself as he watched the two desert flowers dance with a deadly beauty. It looked as if it was a battle between a god and a devil, the white hair and pale skin of Sanura was a huge contrast between the black hair and dark skin of Anck-su-namun. You could see droplets of sweat fly off them as the sun hit their skin just right to make it seem as if it glowed. Their eyes both dark, deep pools of rage for the same reason…for the same man.

 

And with a few more swift movements, the fight was over. The victor crouched on top of the other, blades positioned to slit their throat.

 

Sanura smirked as she pushed the blades closer to Anck-su-namun’s neck, “ _it seems that I am the victor_ ,” she gloated and inched her blades closer to the devils neck before the pharaoh’s clapping broke the sweat dripping, pregnant silence. At this Sanura got up off her victim and took a few steps back before Anck-su-namun got up, her glare as venomous as ever.

 

“ _Splendid, splendid! It seems the Temple isn’t one to need protection_!” Seti smiled as he walked over to the two of us with his daughter in tow. He then looked over at his daughter with pride as he put a hand on her shoulder, “ _who better than my dear daughter, Nefirtiri, to protect the Bracelet Of Anubis—_ “ he gestured to a guard who held open an ordinate, golden box that held the bracelet for all to see before closing it and walking off, “ _—And what better protection could a pharaoh want than a queen who can guard his back from all betrayers_?” The venomous look disappeared from Anck-su-namun’s face as she gave a heart-fluttering smile and bowed to the pharaoh.

 

With everything said the pharaoh’s subjects began to file out of the throne room, leaving the pharaoh to hug his daughter and whisper his praise to her. Though as Nefertiri looked over her fathers shoulder she saw a brief, longing look come over the faces of Imhotep and Anck-su-namun and at a distance away the look of jealousy and disgust from Sanura before she walked out of the throne room as if she had not won the fight with Anck-su-namun.

 

**..oOo..**

 

The night was pitch black except for the specs of light throughout the sky, the moon’s light hidden by its own shadow. Sanura was dressed in plates of gold and white garments of silk that exposed a fragile, cat like side of the Temple. Her bare feet brushed silently against the floors of the palace as she looked for Imhotep. Instead of finding Imhotep however, she found Nefertiri who was looking over a balcony. Sanura walked up to the princess and was about to say something but froze at what she saw.

 

The man Sanura had been looking for only moments ago was in the chambers of the pharaoh’s mistress, kissing the very woman that she had only fought hours ago. A mix between a broken gasp and a sob came from Sanura’s throat, which caught the attention of Nefertiri, who turned to look at her with a broken, yet disgusted look.

 

Nefirtiri opened her mouth, about to say something but was interrupted as the golden doors of Anck-su-namun’s chambers were opened by the pharaoh himself. Sanura walked up next to Nefertiri on the balcony as she watched the scene with her. They watched as Imhotep hid and Anck-su-namun composed herself next to a statue of the goddess Basket. But as he looked upon the woman he pointed to her arm that was smeared from someone’s touch. And that’s when Imhotep began to walk up behind the pharaoh, a golden blade in his hand.

 

Nefertiri gasped before she searched the courtyard below the balcony for the Med-jai and once she found them she wasted no time.

 

“ _Med-jai! My father needs you_!” she yelled. Before she could see them run off she looked back to Anck-su-namun’s chambers in hopes that they would save her father in time…but she could already tell it was too late. Both of the women were frozen on the balcony as they watched in horror as Imhotep backstabbed the pharaoh before Anck-su-namun took out her own blade and stabbed him. In pain, Nefertiri attempted to jump off the balcony to reach her father but Sanura held her back as she struggled and cried for her father. Sanura just held her back as a pain expression distorted her face and after a while Nefertiri hugged her. The Temple tried to comfort the princess from the death of her father but at the same time tried to comfort herself from the betrayal of her once lover.

 


	6. Bittersweet

 

            As Evie and Meela awoke to love, Clarissa continued to dream in hate.

 

**..oOo..**

 

_Pharoah Seti is dead, leaving the great kingdom of Egypt to his son, Ramses. Anck-su-namun is dead and the Med-jai are searching for Imhotep, who is now in hiding and once found is condemned to death. I feel as if everything I know has fallen apart, though this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve felt this way in my life. The sweet Princess Nefertiri has locked herself within her chambers and has refused to eat anything. I have tried countless time, along with her brother, to try and make the princess leave her chambers or at least eat something but she is stubborn like an ox. I would usually smile at her stubbornness but right now…right now I can’t seem to smile anymore._

_I wonder if I will ever get over Imhotep once he dies. I know he deserves his punishment but I still can’t help but love him…even after I found out that he was seeing that woman behind my back. I wish I could change thing and even though I am the Temple and I do hold some power I still cannot change a thing._

_I wonder if the gods have abandoned me…_

 

**..oOo..**

 

I wondered through the quiet hall of the palace, the black silk that I wore drifted around me as I walked, as if I were only a ghost that haunted the golden halls instead of a heart broken woman. It has been a week since the death of the pharaoh and while he is still in the mummification chambers Anck-su-namun has been put to rest without the luxury of mummification to preserve her body, though she should be thankful that they were at least kind enough to put her organs in Canopic Jars.

 

I let out a sigh as I felt the cool midnight breeze flow threw my hair and chill me to my very bones. Oddly enough I though it was a nice feeling and this feeling guided my feet to one of the many courtyards within the palace walls. I walked further into the courtyard till I could see the moon; I stared at it longingly as I tried to clear my troubled thoughts that ran through my head. While the lady moon drew me in I did not notice the movement of a shadow behind me.

 

_“Sanura.”_

 

I quickly turned around, staring at the shadow incased figure that had spoken my name.

 

_“Imhotep?”_ It came out more of a statement than a question.

 

Imhotep walked out of the shadows into the moonlight, though his facial features were still heavily shadowed as I stared into his dark eyes, it felt as if a moment had gone and passed as we looked back at one another. And though this meeting had filled me with joy, it had also filled me with dread. My body told me to run, run as far away from him as I could…but…my heart told me to run _to_ him.

 

Before I knew what I was doing my body ran to Imhotep and hugged him as if he would slip through my fingers any minute. Imhotep was stiff for a moment before he responded and hugged me back. We stayed that way for a little while longer before I pulled away with my hands resting on his chest as I looked up at him.

 

_“Imhotep, why are you here? If they find out you’re here they’ll kill you!”_ I whispered harshly. Imhotep brought his hands to my cheeks as he brought my gaze to his eyes.

 

_“Sanura…I—“_ before he could say anything else I heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder. Standing there were his priest, the one leading them held the book of the dead close to his chest. My eyes widened as pain filled them before rage took over and I pushed Imhotep away from me.

 

I glared up at him with ice cold eyes.

 

_“Why do you still bother yourself with her!? She is in the Underworld now; leave her to the judgment of Anubis!”_ He tried to touch my shoulder but I quickly pulled away from him in disgust. Tears glittered the edge of my eyes as I glared at him, _“you had me and yet you threw it all away for that **temptress**!” _ I turned my head away, not able to look the man I loved in the eyes. My hand went up to cover my face that was on the verge of spilling tears. My voice was horse as I spoke, _“why Imhotep? Why…”_

I felt his arms around me, they were hot like the desert sand, and it reminded me of the cold Egyptian nights I had spent in his bed chambers; in his arms, basking in the afterglow of our love making. He pulled my hand away from my face and placed it on his cheek before placing that arm around the back of my waist to pull me closer to him; his other hand cradled my wet cheek.

 

_“Sanura, I love you and I will always love you—,”_ He brought his face to mine and pulled me into a kiss. My hand on his cheek went to his neck in an attempt to get him closer. His hot breath made me feel dizzy as our tongues danced. His hand gripped my back to mold me with him as my hand did the same with the back of his neck. His nails dug deep into my back but the pain seemed to oddly enough fade just as fast as it came.

 

Imhotep broke the kiss but the numbness got worse. I looked up at him to find a dark smirk on his face, _“—but I love Anck-su-namun more,”_ something was ripped from my back before he pushed me away. I instantly collapsed on the ground; I looked up at Imhotep in confusion; that was until I saw the gleaming, bloody dagger in his hand.

 

I opened my mouth to speak but only a coughing fit left my lips as blood seemed to pour from my mouth. My arms that held me up in a sitting position finally collapsed on me and I was left lying in an accumulating pool of my blood.

 

I had barely noticed Imhotep squat right in front of me until he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, _“do not worry once the poison has done its job you will be taking the place of my princess, Anck-su-namun.”_ That smirk was back, I tried to respond to Imhotep but before a syllable could leave my mouth he had gotten up and began to walk away, his priest hot on their master’s heels.

 

I was alone, only the moon as witness to my death.

 

Time seemed to go on forever as I waited to be taken to the Underworld. My vision was so blurred that the only clearness I could get was a smudged world that seemed to always spin. I could feel dead blood crust on my skin as the pool got bigger. I was about to close my eyes when I heard yelling and footfalls coming towards me. As the person knelt in front of me I noticed it was a Med-jai. He spoke to me franticly though his voice was hard to focus on and became blurred and distorted. Even if I could understand him I couldn’t wait for him to say what he wanted, I was almost out of time and we both knew it. I reached my hand out to him and the Med-jai took it as he looked at me, silently awaiting my last words.

 

            My crusted lips parted as I spoke in a rasping voice, _“Imhotep…has the book…of the dead…go to Hamunaptra…stop him…before he brings back…Anck-su-namun,”_ I had to pause for breath so many time that I felt that I had over exerted myself. The Med-jai was about to get up but I gripped his hand tighter so he wouldn’t leave. The man looked at me with a questioning look before kneeling down in front of me again, _“please…”_ I reached up and unclasped the necklace around my neck before placing it in the Med-jai’s hand and closed mine over it, _“give this to Nefertiri…tell her…tell her to be strong…and that—“_ I was cut off as darkness began to take my vision. My eyelids fluttered shut and my hands fell from the Med-jai’s and then every sense I had faded out.

 

            And then there was nothing…but red.

 

**..oOo..**

The Med-jai spoke a silent prayer before getting up. He would make sure they got Imhotep and that The Temple’s last wishes were fulfilled. The necklace felt hot in his closed hand, he opened it and stared at the necklace that seemed to shine with a bright, golden light before it dimmed to nothing in his hand. The necklace had a round Safire that was incased in gold with two golden wings connected to it; there were three tear shaped pendants that hung from the tip of each wing and one from the middle.

 

            He gazed at it for a moment longer before he clutched it in his hand. It was not as hot as it was before but it was still warm and felt as though it was humming. The Med-jai then turned around and ran to the other Med-jai that had accumulated in the courtyard, all giving a silent prayer to the fallen maiden. But the burial would have to wait, for it was not time for grieving.

 

            But time to get vengeance on the man that had slew their Pharaoh and now the sacred Temple.

 

            It was time to give the priest Imhotep what he deserved.


End file.
